Can't You Remember?
by nannaa
Summary: Sungmin, Hyukjae and Secret Cast.. About Sungmin Family! - This's GS! You can find the stories by your self.
1. Prolog

**Sungmin**

**_i will love you until always, i will love you_**

**_Like this moment right now, more than anyone in this world_**

**_I will love you_**

**_I Choose To Love You - Hyorin _**

Aku berdiri dengan sebelah tanggan menggenggam ponsel, dengan mulut berkomat-kamit tidak jelas aku terus saja berjalan. Sesekali kakiku refleks melompati genangan air hasil hujan sore ini. Rintik hujan kembali turun, beberapa orang yang berjalan, berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Aku memandang layar handphone yang masih memajang isi pesan Hyukjae, aku mendesah, dia masih belum berubah.

'_Mianhae Min-ah, aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke bandara sore ini, kau hati-hati ne^^._' Untuk kesekian kalinya dia mangkir dari janji yang sudah dibuat sebelumnya.

"Ini pasti karena pangeran ikannya," desisku sebal. Aku berhenti dihalte, duduk dipojok kursi tunggu penumpang sambil memejamkan mata enggan memperhatikan orang-orang disekitar yang masing-masing sibuk dengan urusannya. Satu tahun yang lalu, seseorang membangunkanku dihalte ini. Katanya, sudah 2 jam aku tertidur. Aku bertanya pada diri sendiri, jika sudah 2 jam aku tertidur dihalte ini, lalu sudah berapa lama dia memperhatikanku?

* * *

Sudah lima jam aku berdiri didepan bioskop, seharusnya lima jam yang lalu aku sudah selesai menonton film, iya, seharusnya jika saja aku tidak menunggu seseorang yang sudah berjanji akan menemaniku datang ke tempat ini. Terakhir yang kuingat dia bilang akan datang sore hari selepas les menarinya, les menarinya sudah berakhir pukul satu siang, tepatnya enam jam yang lalu, kemana dia pergi? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? Aku meremas kedua tangan erat, dua tiket yang sudah kubeli pun sudah tidak berbetuk lagi.

Berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya, tapi tidak ada satu pun panggilanku yang di jawabnya. Aku menatap nanar keseliling, masih berharap ada siluet tubuhnya yang tertangkap retinaku. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk, dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahannya. Oh Tuhan, mengapa aku menjadi cengeng seperti ini, batinku.

"_Neo_?" Cepat-cepat aku mendongak. Seorang laki-laki berdiri tepat dihadapanku, dia mengenakan kaus putih bertuliskan Superman dan celana jeans biru tua yang terlihat serasi ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata laki-laki Korea. Dia terus menyipitkan matanya seolah memastikan bahwa orang yang dicarinya tepat. Aku memandangnya bingung saat dia menunjukku.

"_Wae?_" tanyaku memastikan. Tangannya terangkat tiba-tiba membuat aku yang tidak siap beringsut mundur. Aku menatap wajahnya lama saat kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua ujung mataku yang terasa lembab. Ah, iya, air mata. Aku menunduk, malu tertangkap basah menangis ditempat umum seperti ini. "_Uljima,"_ katanya sebelum pergi dan membuatku benar-benar bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continued or The End?**

**choose as you wish!**


	2. Begin

**Sungmin**

**_Your back while standing at the end of summer_**

**_It seemed to look cold_**

**_I seem to know it all.._**

**_The Wind Blows – Lee Sora_**

* * *

Hari senin, dari banyaknya hari aku hanya membenci hari ini. Aku berangkat saat matahari belum menyengatkan cahaya panasnya. Aku berangkat setengah jam lebih awal dari hari-hari biasanya, setidaknya pagi ini aku dapat menghirup udara segar sebelum begelut dengan udara dikelas yang begitu menyesakkan. Pada pukul enam pagi para pekerja di Seoul sudah memulai aktivitasnya, dan pada jam-jam tersebut sulit sekali bagiku untuk mendapatkan bus, mereka seperti robot yang sudah di_setting_ agar sampai dikantor dan pulang dengan tepat waktu. Lihat, betapa monotonnya hidup mereka.

Bus datang tepat disaat aku sampai dihalte, aku tersenyum kecil. Ini satu keberuntungan di antara seribu kesialan yang akan terjadi dihari senin. Aku memutar bola mata setelah menempelkan kartu ke mesin. Tidak susah untukku menemukan sebuah bangku kosong dekat jendela di pagi ini. Setelah duduk segera aku memasang_ earphone_ menutup mata sambil mencoba menghapus kejadian semalam.

_"ajikdo ireon nal saenggakhanayo_

_geudael himdeulge seulpeuge apeuge han nal_

_chwihaetdaneun geu iyuro saenggageobsi jeonhwahan nainde_

_naneun haruga neomuna gireojyeosseoyo_

_geu ttae geudaewa bonaetdeon sigandeulboda_

_jageun sigye baneureun byeonhameobsi han bakwireul doneunde_

_geureoke salgoitgetjyo sigani heureundwien_

_tto dareun saram manna saranghanda malhago_

_haji motan maldeulgwa nae aswiumdeureun nallyeobonaego_

_hajiman ireon nal bomyeo_

_sesang nuguboda haengbokhage useumjitneun geon_

_na deo isangeun geudae il su eopdaneun geose_

_nan babocheoreom geu jarie seo itjyo..." _

_Junhyung feat BTOB – After Time Passes_

Suara Junhyung membangunkanku. Sepertinya halte tempat biasa kuturun sudah lewat. Ah, aku harus menunggu turun dihalte selanjutnya. Saat ini bus sudah penuh sesak, kulirik jam ditangan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas menit. Setengah jam sudah aku tertidur, aku mencoba merentangkan tangan, mungkin karena terlalu sering tidur dalam keadaan duduk badanku akhir-akhir ini terasa begitu pegal. Aku berhenti merentangkan tangan, termenung, merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ditangan kanan.

_"Sudah kubilang jangan tertidur ditempat umum lagi!" _

Ku bolak-balikan kertas dengan satu kalimat tertulis rapih tersebut, tidak ada nama penulisnya. Jangan tertidur ditempat umum lagi, katanya. Mungkinkah? Aku terkesiap saat bus tiba-tiba berhenti, buru-buru aku berdiri lalu menyelinap di antara kerumunan penumpang untuk turun sebelum bus melaju lagi. Kertas itu masih kupegang erat-erat.

Gedung bercat putih tulang berpaduan abu-abu, tempat biasa sebagian hari kuhabiskan sudah terlihat dari kejauhan, tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti. Tepat sepuluh meter di depanku, aku melihat sosok itu, berdiri membelakangiku dengan pundaknya yang tegap. Aku melangkah takut-takut berniat menghampirinya, belum ada tiga langkah, dia berbalik. Pandangan kami bertemu, aku terdiam ditempat, terhipnotis. Terpaku menatapnya. Lalu dia berbalik, menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang sibuk di pagi ini. "Matanya, mengapa ada kesedihan disana?"

* * *

"Sungmin, ini tugasmu." Shindong menyerahkan buku tugas yang tadi dipinjam Hyorin. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka di pagi hari, bukuku seperti piala bergilir yang mampir dari satu meja ke meja yang lainnya. Aku anak pindahan dikelas ini, dua tahun yang lalu ibu meninggal dunia dan ayah tiriku menitipkan aku ke anaknya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi ke Seoul. Tak lama dari ibu, ayah menyusul. Sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan dia.

Guru Kim datang, lengkap dengan kayu panjang yang siap kapan saja melukai murid-muridnya yang lupa mengerjakan tugas. "Kumpulkan tugas kalian!" Perintahnya tegas tanpa sedikit pun senyum. Aku mengoper buku yang baru beberapa menit kembali ke tangan, aku duduk sendiri, di barisan paling belakang dekat jendela. Kata mereka bangku ini keramat, tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menempatinya, orang-orang yang menempatinya akan selalu sial. Mungkin karena duduk dibangku ini juga aku selalu mengalami hal-hal buruk, entahlah. Pelajaran guru Kim selesai, sebelum melangkah keluar dia menyebut namaku untuk menghadapnya diruang guru. Tanpa berkata apa pun aku membuntutinya dibelakang.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku memanggilmu?" Tanyanya, aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Jujur, aku memang tidak tahu alasannya memanggilku kesini. Dia menyodorkan buku tugas milikku yang tadi dikumpulkan, dia membuka halaman tempat dimana tugas minggu lalu kukerjakan. Halaman itu penuh dengan coretan-coretan berbagai macam kalimat, ada satu kalimat yang dapat kubaca dengan jelas. _Guru Kim adalah seorang banci, pecundang!_ Kalimat itu ditulis dengan tinta warna merah, membuatnya berbeda dari kalimat-kalimat acak yang tertulis dibukuku. Aku masih diam memandangnya. Guru Kim berdehem, aku mendongak memandangnya, tidak mencoba membela diriku sedikit pun, percuma saja.

"Aku tahu yang menulis ini semua bukan dirimu Sungmin, aku hanya menyayangkannya. Sudah dua tahun kau pindah kesini, apa selama itu juga kau tidak memilki seorang pun teman baik?" Aku tersenyum kecut, guru Kim tahu jawabannya, aku malas harus menjawab pertanyaan retorik semacam itu. Setelah berbagai kalimat nasehat diberikannya, aku mohon pamit padanya. Jam kedua sudah di mulai setengah jam yang lalu, aku membolos. Melarikan diri kekebun belakang sekolah yang sunyi dan tersembunyi. Ada satu bangku panjang disana bersandar pada pohon yang paling besar dari kebun ini, setengahnya dimakan lumut karena tidak pernah tersentuh tukang kebun entah sejak berapa tahun yang lalu. Yang pasti, waktu aku menemukan kebun ini, rumput-rumput tinggi berbaris menghalangi jalan sehingga dengan susah payah aku membersihkannya seorang diri, hanya ingin tempat ini menjadi nyaman untukku melarikan diri. Sama seperti sekarang.

"Kau dilupakan, sedang aku, dijauhi," bisikku lirih pada taman ini.

**toBeContinued**

sorry, this too short story.

thanks for your review.

love, nannaa..


End file.
